The present invention relates generally to the field of systems that use wireless devices to determine information relating to geographic location (such as separation between two people), and more particularly to child locator systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,511,627 (“Holoyda”) states as follows: “A child locator that enables a parent to locate a child includes a master unit for wear by a parent and a monitored unit for wear by a child. The master unit may actuate an on-board alarm when its processor determines that the monitored unit is beyond a first predetermined distance and may actuate an alarm on the monitored unit when the separation distance is beyond another distance. The first and second predetermined distances may be the same of different. The child locator may also actuate the monitored unit manually and the alarms may be audible or visual.”